Let the Rain Fall Down
by Fray Ray
Summary: “Do you… Do you think we could ever give it another go?” he questioned. She briefly closed her eyes and the shook her head, “No. Goodbye now, Jethro.” Short. Angsty. Jibbs. Enjoy.


**Just a very short piece of kinda angsty Jibbs. Enjoy. Woo. It uploaded. By the way, I think lightening is amazing and you should sit and watch it sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I know, it's a terrible tragedy.

* * *

**

Jenny sighed and sank back farther onto the outside swing she had sitting under a covered part of her back deck. She was staring out across the rainy night. The rain was falling hard and fast, no more than four feet from where she sat dry and warm. Puddles were forming visibly, even in the darkened night, and some water was already starting to spread down her deck to where her feet would be resting if they hadn't been tucked under her. Lightening would crack across the sky occasionally and she'd watch in awe as it lit the area, giving it a ghostly look. She had a blanket tightly pulled around her shoulders, a coffee cup clutched firmly in her hand, and her face was set as she stared out, clearly deep in thought.

Her and Jethro had been fighting again. These last two weeks… They've just been at each other non-stop. He hadn't even been to her office in a week and a half, opting to send Tony or Ziva if he needed to get something to her. And, these weren't their normal petty arguments that could be brushed under the rug and lay forgotten. These were real yelling matches with snide remarks and quite a few icy stabs. A simple disagreement about a case would easily escalate. She didn't understand how they could. But, the two of them were at each other's throats constantly for reasons even she didn't know. Though, she was pretty sure it was because of that case two weeks ago...

She slowly brought her coffee cups to her lips to realize that she'd run out. She stood from her seat, leaving the blanket lying on the swing, and walked back into her house. She reached the kitchen and looked out the window just as another crack of lightening flashing across the sky. A car sitting in her driveway caught her attention. She instantly recognized it. She laid her coffee cup down on the island and walked to the front door, flipping on the outside light after she'd unlocked the door, and then headed out.

He must have been way off in his own world, because his sight hadn't moved from the wall in front of her driveway as she reached the passenger side door. She tapped gently on the window and he turned and looked at her, surprise evident on his face, and gave a nod of the head to invite her in.

"It's raining, ya know, Jen," he stated when she'd gotten in and sat in the passenger seat, soaked from head to toe. He looked over her; she was barefoot and was wearing sweats and an old NCIS tee shirt.

"I noticed, thank you, Jethro. How long have you been sitting out here?" she asked him, not at all forgetting the last two weeks.

"I don't know. Ten, fifteen minutes… Maybe an hour," he responded, turning his attention back out the front windshield.

"That's quite some time to be sitting outside of someone's house," she said calmly. Inside, her emotions where going crazy. She was afraid that this would turn out like all their other encounters these last couple of weeks, but on the other hand, she was happy that it hadn't yet.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me in after what's been happening. I wasn't even sure I wanted to come inside," he told her, turning his attention back to her.

"What'd you come here for, Jethro?" she had to ask. She had to know his reason for showing up at her house in the middle of the night.

"It's just… That case two weeks ago… The woman leaves the man and then pops back into his life years later and the new guy kills the man. It just, I don't know, brought back memories and questions," he tried to explain. She understood. It brought back the memories for her as well. He continued, "And, I need to know now, Jen. Why'd you leave?"

She glanced out the window and then back at him, "I had to. You and I both know that it was in both of our best interests if I left. There was just so much stuff, so much everything," she tried. She knew it wasn't enough, and to this day, she wasn't too sure what made her leave him that day.

"Do you… Do you think we could ever give it another go?" he questioned. His hands were still gripping the steering wheel tight but his eyes were locked firmly on hers.

She briefly closed her eyes and the shook her head, "No. Goodbye now, Jethro." She opened the car door and was about to step out when he called her name.

"Jen?" he called and she turned to look at him. "Do you wish that we could?"

"No," she answered quietly, almost where he couldn't hear her. She stepped out and shut the car. He looked out at her and she saw the sadness etched into his eyes. He reached up and put the car into reverse, pulling out of her driveway. She felt heated wetness mix with the cold rain as it ran down her face as his car turned the corner and whispered softly, "But I do. More than you'd ever know."

* * *

_Well, tell (He, rhymers is what we got right therr) what you think about it. The day after Valentine's Day and I'm writing angst. For the love of love, what is wrong with me?_


End file.
